


【拔杯/授翻】Never Conquered, Rarely Came 野性难驯，得失在人

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: 这篇是Never Conquered, Rarely Came的译文，如果喜欢请给原作留下kudos哦！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Conquered, Rarely Came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882492) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



这条广告想让你以为这仅仅是一个私人的烹饪课程，但是它用拙劣的笑话作伪装。很明显写出这些笑话的人，认为它们都很巧妙。威尔的手指掠过报纸，让油墨沾在肌肤上。他闭上双眼，试着想象这条广告的幕后之人。

他是一个中年男人，或者更老一些。根据他广告上的那种骄傲自大可以判断出来，他引诱人们然后屠宰他们有一段时间了——也许是几十年。大多数的凶手在重复一个模式一段时间后就会感到无聊。自恋型反社会人格或者是精神变态为了得到那些罪行应有的赞誉，会解释他们的动机、驱使着他们做出一些极其危险的事情从而吸引到警方的注意。但是这个男人不是反社会人格障碍，也不是精神变态。他就只是单纯地…享受着屠杀。

一般在这种情况下，威尔会拿起手机，在警方的犯罪热线里留下一条匿名举报，告诉他们有一个食人的连环杀手，在广告中的提到的手机号所在的区域里活动。

但是不是今天。不是在他的骨头疼痛欲裂、他身上所以破皮和淤青的地方都在一阵阵抽痛的时候。不是在他昨晚费尽周折却只睡了一小会，现在精疲力竭的感觉正在蚕食着他的身体的时候。

起码不是在他指尖沾染的油墨印和广告之后的男人，是他解脱的最后一种方式的情况下。

————————————————

“请问您是…”威尔眯着眼看向那条广告，“莱克特博士吗？”

“我是，我能为你效劳吗？”这个男人操着一口浓重的口音——也许是东欧，波罗的海那边的。可能他的这个食人的小爱好是从苏联的暴行里继承下来的。

“我想了解你的那条分类广告——烹饪课程对吗？”

“啊，是的。”威尔几乎能看见莱克特博士脸上浮起的笑容。

“你什么时候有时间上下一节课呢？”

“我的课程一般在星期五晚上和周六白天。”

威尔叹了一口气。还有两天才到周五，他不确定他体内还有什么东西能让他坚持那么久。

莱克特博士一定理解了威尔突然沉默的原因。“但是如果你想要更早一点的话，我很确定我们能商量出一个合适的日期。你想在什么时候上课呢？”

“今晚。”今天晚上，因为威尔只清楚一件事情，就是他不能再忍受这一切了。

“这有点太临时了，不过我相信我可以做出一些调整。今晚六点半可以吗？你有什么专门的菜肴想要学习的吗？”

威尔因为这个局面的荒谬感，而不得不忍住突然之间想发笑的欲望。“听上去不错。还有，嗯，我除了会炸鱼和烧开水之外，不知道任何关于烹饪的事情了。”

“无需担忧。我需要提醒你，我只接受现金付账，可以吗？”

“没问题。”在这个时候，莱克特博士可以向他索要一张签好名的空白支票，威尔都不会犹豫。“95美金，对吗？”

“完全正确。你的手边有纸和笔吗？我会向你提供我的地址。”

——————————————————

莱克特博士的房子比威尔想象的要更好一些，这都像是一栋大厦了，真的，坐落在巴的摩尔最富庶的居住区之一。当他穿着格子法兰绒衬衫和破旧的牛仔裤走下公交车，他成功地让自己感觉比往常更加格格不入。（上次威尔试着要点钱去买新衣服的时候，他被打出一个黑眼圈然后花了两周才好，他可不敢再提要钱的事。）

“你好。”莱克特博士打开门的时候向他问好道，礼貌地微笑着。威尔是对的：中年，白种人，衣冠楚楚。自以为是的混蛋，做这种事有很长时间了。“你一定就是威尔。我的厨房在这边——”

“不用。”威尔快速地打断了他，努力让自己的声音听起来镇定，“我知道你是什么。”

博士停顿住，锁上门的同时微微地倾头，“那么我是什么？”他的表情依旧非常坦然。难以辨识。他大约一生的时间都小心翼翼地穿着这身剪裁完美的伪装。

“食人的连环杀手。”

“这有点跳跃——从一个教授烹饪课程的业余厨师到杀人犯。”莱克特博士说道，语气轻松、超然、冷漠，就好像他们在聊天气，然后他觉得这个话题非常无聊一样。

“我——我从你的广告中就能看出来。你一直在讲一些食人的小笑话。这是一个完美的计划，提供烹饪课程，引诱人们，然后你可以杀掉并吃了他们。”至少威尔的声音不在颤抖地那么厉害了。

“你打算告诉警察吗？”

威尔不稳定地笑了，“不，我想让你做你想做的事，不管那是什么。”

莱克特博士坦然的表情破碎了一瞬间，展示出真正的惊讶，“为什么？”

“因为我想死，并且我的身体至少没有被浪费掉。就好像我把身体捐献给科学一样。这让我感觉比自杀好一点——你知道，健全的身体不被使用，却有一堆人愿意付出一切代价来拥有我的某个部位？”他咧出一丝笑，知晓这可能让他看上去非常狂热。

莱克特医生踏近一步，深深地吸了一口气。

“你刚刚是…闻我了吗？”威尔缓慢地、难以置信地问道。

“是的。我想确认你没有喝醉。像酒精和精神药物这样的神经毒素，会毁掉一块上佳的肉质，你知道的。”莱克特博士看上去是完全得一本正经，威尔不知道自己应该笑还是应该感到恐惧。

“好吧。额，我们在哪里做这件事？”威尔尴尬地挠了挠颈后，“而且怎么做？”

“一般情况下我会折断脖子，除非我对个例有特别的处理方法。你看，这种方法会更少地制造凌乱。我承认我对你没有什么特别的处理方法。在哪里会让你觉得舒适？”

威尔耸耸肩，环视着莱克特博士家里暗沉的艺术的装饰品。“就在这吧，这挺好的。”说实话，他没想到他还有选择的权利。

“脱掉你的衣服。”汉尼拔轻柔地下达命令。

“什么？”威尔僵住了。

“给一具尸体脱衣服很困难。”

“哦。”再一次地，威尔要勉强忍住为事情的病态走向而咯咯笑的欲望，但是不管如何他脱掉了他的上衣，熟练地将它叠好并放在地板上。

莱克特博士伸出手并握住威尔的双手，在他想接着解开皮带的时候，博士的眼神扫过那些疤痕、烧伤、淤青、和威尔的躯干与上臂收集到的其他种类的伤痕。

“我，嗯，我已经嫩化过我的肉了，所以我认为你不用再担心那一点了。”威尔开了个玩笑。甚至在他听来，这个玩笑都是荒谬的、震惊的不合时宜，是那种有的时候他会说的一些荒谬又黑暗的话。这种话会让他身边的人停下手中的动作、并用那种“天啊，你不应该说像那样的狗屁鬼话。”的眼神瞪向他。

“这些伤是怎么来的？”这是一个疑问句，但是威尔清楚莱克特博士很有可能已经知道答案了。

“我有一个…棒极了的伴侣。”

“他虐待你。”汉尼拔的表情中有一些什么东西改变了，威尔现在还不能弄明白那是什么，然后博士像雕塑一样纹丝不动了很长时间。

“是的。”威尔的声音破碎了，他身体的那些拖住疲惫感的肾上腺素都流走了。他突然之间又感到疲惫不堪，他的能量都被吸走了，“你说的对。”

莱克特博士的手指沿着威尔的锁骨滑过，来到威尔上周被掐住时留下的手指形状的印记上。“有多久了？”

“很长，足够长了。”

“这就是…你为什么来找我的原因吗？”

“你有过试着从一个警察身边逃离的经验吗，博士？”威尔发出刺耳的笑声，“他们管他叫什么该死的“团体的顶梁柱”，看在上帝的份上！你认为当我诉说并需求帮助的时候，人们会相信谁？他们认为他是一个完美的、富有爱心的人，一直在试图照顾一个神经质的疯子。并且每一次我逃跑的时候，每一次我终于得到自由的时候，他总是能找到我。而且你知道吗？他在最开始的几天总是对我很好。这让我很容易就相信他。操，有些时候我想相信他。”

“接着你决定你受够了这一切。”莱克特博士倾着头。思考着。“你认为死亡是你唯一能够逃脱他的出路。”

“没错。”威尔突然间觉得头晕恶心，就好像他的膝盖马上就要弯曲，然后他会他妈的像个小孩一样开始哭。“我决定我要来一个这种漂亮的、一次性解决问题的手刀。”

莱克特博士向下移动他的视线，凝视着威尔的身侧那片香烟烫出来的疤痕，“这些烫伤疼吗？”

威尔耸耸肩，懒洋洋地将头靠在他的肩膀上。

“这是二度烧伤。你应该用无菌绷带将它们包扎上。”

“你不打算杀了我吗？”威尔不清楚他有没有失望。

莱克特博士没有回答，“过来。我的厨房里有急救包。”

————————————————

“哎呦。”威尔靠在大理石的操作台面上咕哝道，看着莱克特博士跪在他的身前，在烫伤上擦着烧伤膏。

“你最喜欢吃什么，威尔？”莱克特博士轻声问。

距离上次威尔被人询问他想要什么的经历，好像已经有一世纪那么久了，威尔花了一段时间才意识到莱克特博士可能在等一个答案。“我喜欢意大利面。”

博士因为这个答案笑了一会，但是那并不是在取笑或者嘲弄他。“那么我们就吃意大利面。”

威尔盯着莱克特博士，思考着。“你能用人肉做意大利面吗？”

“不能。除非有人想自寻烦恼，用离心机分离出血液，再用血浆与水一起制作。这个工程非常耗时，而且菜谱也因为血液的粘稠度不同而需要进行改编。但是对于意大利面的口感而言并无不同之处。大量的工作，却只能得到无法察觉的功效。”

“那么…你之前有这么做过吗？”

“我做过。但是我认为你来了这么久了，却不向你提供任何食物是一件非常失礼的事情。并且看上去我的晚餐计划发生了一些改变，也许你会喜欢和我共进晚餐。”莱克特博士将医用胶布轻柔地贴在纱布上。

“你的晚餐计划改变了？”

莱克特博士对威尔露出一个微笑。“你知道，合意的客人难以找到。肉是随处可见的。并且我相信…”他的声音更加低沉了一点，眼神落在威尔肌肤上无数的伤口和疤痕上，“还有很多块应得的肉正等着我的刀呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

当威尔的目光从莱克特医生的餐桌上移到时钟的时候，已经是晚上八点半了。他感觉他的胃猛地下沉。

在这之后他需要回家，然后威尔需要面对他，在他没有经过允许就在一个陌生男人的家里待到这么晚的情况下。

莱克特医生一定注意到了威尔对这个想法有多么的不买单，因为他放下了手中的酒杯，并用指尖擦过威尔的额头，“你不舒服吗？”

“没有。”威尔试着堆起一抹笑，但是他知道那看上去太勉强了。“我得走了。”他却没有站起来，甚至没有从椅子上挪动一下。

“威尔。”莱克特博士柔声说，“你不必离开。你今晚可以睡在我的客房里。”

“不，我真的...我真的需要走了。”

“如果你不为自己考虑而留下来的话，那么请为了我留下来。让你再次回到那种不利的环境，会降低肉质的口感。”

“我…”威尔突然间不明白自己为什么要和莱克特医生争论此事。他不想回家面对一场不可避免的肉搏。他哪里也不想去，只想睡觉。事实上，莱克特医生的客房一定比威尔之前睡的客厅地板舒服多了。“好吧。”再说，威尔也没有带回去的公交车票钱——他没想到他会需要这个。

莱克特医生给了他一个嘴唇紧闭的微笑，“很好。”

——————————————

汉尼拔手机上的来电显示是威尔·格雷厄姆，但是扫了一眼走廊，汉尼拔很确定威尔正在客房里呼呼大睡。虽然这不同寻常，但是如果威尔认为今晚他就要结束生命，也许他把手机遗留在了家里。  
“我是莱克特医生。”汉尼拔说道，声音平稳地接起了电话。

“噢，你好。威尔·格雷厄姆在你那里吗？”一个男人的声音，带着不易察觉的美国东海岸一带的口音，因为抽廉价的香烟而有点沙哑。

“您是哪位？”汉尼拔已经有了他的猜想，但是他想确认一下。

“亚当·格雷厄姆。威尔是我的伴侣。他昨晚失踪了而且没有带他的手机，你的电话是他最后一次拨打的号码。我想知道你昨晚是不是和他在一起，或者知道他去了哪里。”

啊。男人的声音中有着些许掩藏不住的愤怒和贪婪。汉尼拔斜眼瞟着，往他的皮质座椅中向后移了一些。“不，我很抱歉，我不知道。威尔和我在昨晚八点钟的时候就分开了。”

“如果你不介意的话，我能问一下昨晚你们在干什么吗？”然后，急切的明显的恐惧，让他的语气听上去是如此令人惊恐的有占有欲，“威尔有精神疾病，有的时候当他太沉迷于他的思想之中时，他会跑到其他地方去。我只是担忧这种情况是不是又一次发生了。”

“威尔的精神疾病正是他来找我的原因——我是一个心理医生。一般情况下，我的诊所只在标准的工作时间开放，但是威尔预约治疗的时候他的声音听上去非常痛苦。所以我例了一次外。”汉尼拔轻松地说了谎。他之前见过各种各样的精神失常和神经官能症，他对于威尔能下的最糟糕的诊断不过是一般的餐桌礼仪和不发达的社交技巧。

“哦。”男人呼了一口气，听上去有点紧张。很明显地在担心汉尼拔是不是已经看透他了。“他告诉你他要去哪里了吗？”

汉尼拔花了一分钟的时间，思考了一下赠与他的各种可口的可能性。“我无法告诉你。”

“为什么不呢？”他冲动，很明显被激怒了。粗鲁。

“威尔是把我当做心理医生的身份，向我倾诉的。我需要遵守医患保密协议。”汉尼拔需要伪造几份文件，然后立刻调整他的日程表，但是那只会是一点小小的牺牲。

“听着，我是一个警察。我就只是担心他，你明白吗？”绝望渗进了他的语调之中。他感到恐惧，他的谎言摇摇欲坠。如此…不专业。

“如果你这么担心威尔，并且是真的一个警察的话，我建议你报告失踪人口然后展开调查。只有到那个时候，我才会说出我知道的一切。”汉尼拔缓缓缓地说道。

一个好人，汉尼拔沉思着，这个时候就会挂断电话，告知有关当局，将威尔送到家暴庇护所，然后让亚当·格雷厄姆先生在监狱里待很长很长的时间，去反思他都对威尔做了些什么。

汉尼拔可不是什么好人。

“在你问其他问题之前，请允许我问一件事。告诉我，打他是不是让你感觉自己不再那么平庸了，格雷厄姆先生，还是说这只会更加强调突出你的失败？”

在亚当有机会不再那么结巴，给出一个完整连续的答复之前，汉尼拔按下了“结束通话”的按键。

——————————————————————————

汉尼拔仔细考虑了一千种不同的方式撕开亚当的身体，但是盯着被勒死的尸体躺在弗吉尼亚之家的、他曾经和威尔一同分享过的廉价地毯上，汉尼拔决定这一次的尸体不配得到他的艺术（从而被升华）。

此外，他知道尽管威尔现在看上去愿意观看他与众不同的爱好，威尔更有可能有一条底线。威尔这辈子已经有了太多的心理创伤，汉尼拔不愿再去增加伤口的数量。没有任何新鲜的肉值得上如此高的代价。

汉尼拔是冷血的，很明显。但是他未必是冷酷无情的。

——————————————————

美梦总是要破灭的。

威尔太明白这件事了。

最终，温柔会消失不见，承诺也会变成更多的谎言，无论威尔有多么地希望去相信它们。威尔会不可避免地被遗弃，被摔碎，躺在地板上流着血。因为每一次都是这样的结局。

他在干净柔软的床单上醒来，床上没有人，他身上也没有崭新的疼痛的淤青，逼着他吞下两片止疼药身体才能重新运作。他在一栋离他噩梦般的家有两个小时车程的别墅里——这像是一个天杀的童话故事。哪怕是在他有过的最好的美梦中，也没有发生这样的好事。

威尔很难找到动机让自己下床，在这么多年后他第一次感觉休息充分。但是威尔无论如何起来了，笨拙地将自己套进昨天的衣服里，踮着脚小心翼翼地走到厨房。他听到那里有轻轻的钢琴音乐声，和莱克特医生做饭的声音。

“啊，你醒了。”莱科特医生冲着威尔咧嘴笑笑，停下手中在平底煎锅中搅拌什么东西的动作，给他倒了一杯咖啡。“很好，早餐很快就做好了。”

威尔踌躇地坐在了操作桌面旁的高脚椅上。他几乎在害怕自己任何突然的举动，都会让这个场景想梦境一样开始破碎，然后他会在自己的房子中醒来。

“你喜欢吃鸡蛋吗，威尔？”

“额，是的，鸡蛋很好。”

莱克特医生从他的平底煎锅中拨了一半不知道是什么的东西到盘子里，将它递给威尔，并从抽屉里拿出一把叉子。“鸡蛋和香肠碎块。”

威尔用叉子的尖端叉起了一块香肠并盯着它看，“这是人肉香肠吗？”

“不要问你不想知道答案的问题，威尔。”莱克特医生斥责道，语气却依旧友善温和。就好像他在训斥一个好奇心旺盛的孩子一样。

“如果我想知道答案呢？”威尔缓慢地咀嚼着香肠。这尝上去真他妈的好吃，但是与他之前吃过的其他猪肉并没有什么明显的不同。“如果我真的想知道这是不是人肉香肠呢？”

莱克特医生小心地给自己那份早餐摆着盘。“那么我会告诉你，我使用了人体残骸中的多种器官和一些其他的内脏，来制作这个香肠。”

威尔谨慎地缓缓咬下第二口。他几乎因为这尝起来和普通猪肉没什么不同而感到失望。“你杀了亚当吗？”

莱克特医生停顿了一下，然后接着动作。他难以察觉地歪了下头。“如果我杀了他的话，你会感到难过吗？”

“不。也许。这有点…这——不。我不会难过的，我想。”他做了一次深呼吸，“这——这有点复杂。但是——我想——我不会。”

“你现在安全了，威尔。并且你永远都会是安全的。”莱克特医生轻轻地将手放在威尔的肩膀上，将威尔从本能的畏惧中拉回来。

威尔吞回一个不合时宜的大笑，“你知道，即使你没有杀掉他，我也不会再惧怕任何事了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我认为你决定成为我的新保镖了。”

莱克特医生的嘴角扬起一抹深藏不露的微笑，“是这样吗？”

“是的。并且你比他可吓人多了。”

【End】

**Author's Note:**

> 标题“Never Conquered, Rarely Came”来自于BLINK-182的一首歌《Adam’s Song》中的歌词。原创角色Adam的名字也来自于这首歌。


End file.
